Moon Girl
by Blazer12356
Summary: What happens when a girl suddenly appears in Raven Wood with new spells different from the regular schools? Join Senay as she travels the different worlds of the spiral looking for a special stone to unlock her freedom from the prison she came from. Only problem is that she has 3 weeks to find it and not a clue where it is. With time running out will she have her freedom or not?


Moon Girl

Chapter 1: The Girl

A bright moon shone through a small window showing a figure lying on the small bed. The figure was visible from the bright moon and was a young girl with light brown hair. As she opened her bright green eyes she gained control of her body again from getting caught again. As looked around she realized how cold she was in the little cell holding her. First the human checked her bruises under her long sleeve blue shirt with matching pants but luckily only found a few small ones. She sighed as she looked around her cell again and felt sad to be back, after finally escaping for the third time that month. The girl remembers her last escape quite well and it would've worked if the stupid cats had not attacked her. On the other side of the room was a old wooden door which opened to reveal a short man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The man studied the girl before saying "hey! get up now The Lord wishes to see you. The girls green eyes glared back but didn't reply. The man then quickly grabbed the girl's shirt collar and dragged her outside while she began hitting and screaming at him to let go. The brunet haired girl had escaped from the guard one time before easily being captured from sneezing by a plant. The young girl stopped hitting and screaming as she grew tired just as she was thrown into a new room harshly. The girl let out a yelp while being flung through the air then hit the ground hard. She looked around the purple room with gold outlining the walls to show how fancy the place was. As the girl got up she saw books against a old brown desk that had many different titles like "Dragon Taming," "Mythical Beasts", "Old Legends", but one caught her eye that said "Legend Of The MoonStone". The girl couldn't help but raise a eyebrow at the Moonstone book and remembered her parents talking about something like this in old legends and tales she had learned about. The cover felt soft as the girls wavy hair touched the edges of the book and began to read some of it until she saw a picture. The picture was a woman holding a blue rock with a white moon shining in the middle. The picture showed the women looked familiar but also looked powerful from the pictures showing people getting destroyed by the stone and women's power. As she was about to continue reading, she heard soft footsteps began to head her way as she quickly put the book back and headed towards the middle of the room and wait for whoever to come out. The person was taking a while to get into the giant room, so the girl continued to question the book while getting impatient for the lord to come out.

Suddenly a voice echoed in the room as it said "Hello Senay, I'm so glad to see my favorite prisoner again". Senay looked up from her in the room and to saw a old man with brown eyes and black hair come around the corner. The man was walking toward a purple chair at the top of the white staircase and wearing golden clothes with a silver septet in his hand and a blue sphere at the top. Angered the young girl yelled back "well, I'm not glad to be back, I want to get out of this stupid place". The old man laughed at the girls outbursts which made Senay growl back as he said calmly "well, your old friend Samson usually wouldn't let you out but I have a deal for you Senay".

Senay became doubtful of this about the "deal" but listened as Samson contained. "I know you've always hated it here ever since you arrived, but I know of a place where you can learn different kinds of magic and more." Senay remained quiet for a while then replied "how do I know this isn't a trick for you to just get rid of me"? The old man pretended to look hurt by her words but looked serious as he answered " why little girl, you wound me with your words of trickery, but if it makes you trust my deal more than how about we shake hands on it?

Samson held out his hand for Senay to shake but she didn't move and said impatiently "wait, you didn't even tell me what the deal was". The man sighed in frustration and responded angrily. "Alright, alright, I tell you the deal now and only the truth." Senay couldn't help but smirk now that she could find whatever he wanted and be free. Samson's brown eyes turned serious as he began to tell of the deal "the deal is that if you find me a stone called the moonstone in three weeks then you have your freedom, but if you fail then you will stay here forever".

The girl thought long and hard about the deal then smiled with confidence and said "alright, I will do your deal and we can shake on it since it would make sure you don't do anything to me". Samson smiled a little that the green eyed girl agreed and reached out his crinkly old hand for Senay to shake which she did without another thought about the deal. Now that the deal was confirmed the brown haired girl asked "so, how am I supposed to get to this magic place"? Samson laughed and with a wave of his scepter a blue portal appeared in front of Senay as he said "just go through this portal and you will begin your quest young lady". The girl looked distrusting at the portal but after a minute readied herself and jumped right in. As soon as Senay was gone Samson began to laugh not nicely but with a evil grackle as he said "good luck little girl, but your only helping me with my bigger quest".

To be continued:

Blaze: There's my first chapter to my first wizard101 story. Thanks for reading and remember, to rate and review the story which helps me out a lot. Hope you have a great day and see you next time!

~Blazer12356~


End file.
